Ninja Team
by PaperFox19
Summary: Jin and Touya have been kicked out of the shinobi. Both with a bounty on their heads they flee to the one place they could be safe. Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing:Yusuke/Jin/Touya/Kurama/Hiei (future)

anti uke project harem project rare pairing lonely boys project

Do not read if you do not like

Ninja Team

Jin and Touya have been kicked out of the shinobi. Both with a bounty on their heads they flee to the one place they could be safe.

Chap 1 Hunted

Risho had betrayed them; Jin and Touya, after the dark tournament all three had to return to the shadows, the other shinobi were not pleased. Risho blamed Jin and Touya for their loss. He claimed they were to soft hearted for their line of work.

Jin was outraged. "You would have never beaten Urameshi, even with all those dirty tricks." Jin snapped.

"And Kurama would have posed a bigger threat, he was willing to put his life on the line, you were not." Touya glared at Risho.

Several cloaked fighters appeared surrounding Jin and Touya. "You are the reason we lost, as the leader of the shinobi, I deem you unfit of being shinobi. Kazuki Hibiki capture these fools." Risho snapped.

Kazuki removed his robe, he was a blonde haired demon with red eyes, he had red streams in his hair looking like lightning bolts, he had short pointy ears and had sharp canines, he had metal bands on his wrists forearms and neck, he wore black cotton pants and had metal anklets. He was thin with slim muscles. "Kazuki the Lightning Master shall obey."

Hibiki removed her robe, she was a pink haired woman with green eyes, her pink hair was held up in a pony tail with a snake coiling around the hair, she had medium length pointy ears and she wore black eye shadow and purple lip stick. She wore ninja shirt that revealed her cleavage, and a short skirt. A snake was coiled around her waist making a belt. She had sharp nails going in a alternate pattern in color of purple and black. "Hibiki of the Poison Fang shall capture them."

"Don't do this guys!" Touya said and Jin frowned.

"Don't bother with these piss heads, they are too blind to see Risho's bullshit, we have ta go!" Jin said and took a step back.

"Oh no you don't! Lightning Javelin!" Kazuki shot out a javelin of lightning, and Jin quickly used the wind to deflect it. Hibiki was quick to counter attack, her snake belt aimed his head at Jin and Touya.

"Poison Needle!" Her snake fired a barrage of toxic needles.

Touya countered with a wall of ice. "Stop this we are allies!" Touya pleaded but the Poison and Lightning Masters didn't care for their words. Risho was their leader, and his orders were absolute. Jin and Touya were now enemies and were to be captured at all costs.

"It's no use Touya we have to go." Jin whipped up a massive wind storm, the sheer force blinded the shinobi allowing Jin and Touya to escape. Risho growled.

"Damn it find them, I don't care if their dead or alive but I want them taken down!" Risho screamed and the shinobi scattered.

However Jin and Touya were long gone. Jin knew there was only one bloke who they could go to. One person Jin trusted fully. The two raced through the human world, Jin followed the boy's scent on the wind and the two demons reached Yusuke's home.

"Jin are you sure this is a good idea, he's a spirit detective, he works for Koenma!" Touya said, he was naturally worried all their allies were now their enemies, Risho had betrayed him, and although Yusuke was a good guy they knew little about him.

"So what? He's a good man Touya like me, and I'd trust em with my life." Jin said and he knocked on the door. They heard some rummaging inside a loud bang followed by a, "Damn it!"

The door opened and Yusuke dressed only in a pair of green boxers opened the door. His hair was disheveled and he yawned. Jin and Touya blushed, and Jin's ears grew pointy. 'Trust him more with my life in fact.' Jin thought and licked his lips.

"Jin? Touya? Wow am I still dreaming?" Yusuke said and he yawned again and scratched just above his boxers and Jin could see some of Yusuke's pubes peeking up from the garment.

"No Yusuke this is real. We are in trouble." Jin said and that snapped Yusuke out of his daze.

"Ok come on in, my mom is out so we'll have the place to ourselves." Yusuke let the two demons into his home. Yusuke put on some pants much to the disappointment of Jin, but with him not wearing a shirt Jin was still excited and Touya was still flustered.

"Yusuke-san, we come to you on terrible news." Touya said trying to calm himself.

"Risho being the dick he is blamed us for our loss at the dark tournament. He turned our fellow shinobi against us." Jin said with a sneer at Risho's name and actions.

"We are being hunted by them as we speak, it may be only a matter of time before they find us. I know sheltering us would put you in great danger and I understand if you don't want us here." Touya said softly.

"What are you kidding you guys can stay as long as you want. I hope you don't mind sharing my bed, my mom may not be around much but when she's home she's crashed in her room." Yusuke said, and Jin's ears twitched and Touya blushed.

'Sleeping in the same bed with Yusuke!' Jin's thoughts went very dirty, with him making noises that would wake Yusuke's neighbors.

'Sleeping in the same bed with Yusuke-san!' Touya thought and his whole face went red and his cock throbbed in his pants.

"Yes!" "Yes." Jin said cheerfully while Touya said it as an embarrassed whisper.

"Ok, then it's settled, although I do think I should contact Kurama we are gonna need some help with this." Yusuke said and he led the two to his room. With one call from Yusuke Kurama was already on his way. If shinobi were on the hunt things needed to be prepared.

To be continued

Ok guys I've been getting a lot of update comments i appreciate you guys wanting fast updates but fics may be taking a hit soon and I may be limited to the number of fics I'm able to work on, so please leave feedback and remember im trying my best to work on as many fics as possible, thanks so much to those who give me detailed feedback on many of my fics

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17 and KarsuKagami, these two have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Harem Nude

Pairing: Yusuke/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 2 Kurama's Plan

When Yusuke had called him so late, Kurama was ecstatic. The fox demon had feelings for Yusuke, he wanted very much to be Yusuke's mate. Yusuke was so strong, and he could see the man Yusuke really was, the man who would sacrifice himself so he and his mother could be happy, the man who would break the rules and take on everyone in a stadium of demons just to protect him.

Kurama gathered up some food for Yusuke, he knew the boy didn't eat well, and if he had his own place he'd invite Yusuke to live with him. Yes Kurama had it bad for Yusuke, not since his partner from the older days had he had such intense feelings. Kurama knew Hiei had feelings for Yusuke to, but the little fire demon wasn't one to reveal his feelings so easily.

Kurama went to Yusuke's home he was so excited he didn't even sense the other two beings inside. Yusuke opened the door and Kurama had to chew on his lip to keep himself from drooling. "Hey Kurama come inside we are waiting for you."

"We?" Kurama entered Yusuke's home and saw Touya and Jin.

"Looks like ya brought some goodies." Jin said eyeing the bag full of food.

"Oh yes, here you are Yusuke." Yusuke took the bag and set it on the table.

"Thanks Kurama you really treat me well, I'd think I'd starve if it wasn't for you." Yusuke said giving Kurama a big smile. Kurama melted inside.

The food was shared with the two shinobi, and they explained what they told Yusuke before, and that Yusuke was going to help them. "Yusuke do you know what you're getting into, the shinobi are a deadly force each one a master of their own element."

"We will be alright, and besides Jin and Touya are our friends we need to help them." Yusuke said and stuffed his face with more of Kurama's food.

'Yusuke this is more dangerous then you know, we got lucky facing off with them in the tournament, if it was a group battle we would not have won. The shinobi play off their strength in numbers.' Kurama was not happy about this.

"Yusuke we need a plan."

"That's why I called you, you're the smartest guy I know." Yusuke said, and Kurama smiled at the compliment.

"We should have a little time, the shinobi cannot move in mass forces without alerting Koenma, they will no doubt slip in slowly and wait for the forces to get together here in the city. For now we need to hide Jin and Touya."

"Oh well Urameshi, said we can share his bed." Jin said flat out.

Sparks of rage clashed in Kurama's mind, and it was taking every ounce of control not to shift into Yoko Kurama and kill these two himself. 'Must not kill, Yusuke would not be happy if I killed them!'

Touya and Jin felt Kurama's energy spike but Yusuke seemed oblivious to it. "Ahh thanks for the meal Kurama, you're the best." Yusuke's compliment dispelled Kurama's killing aura.

Kurama took a few deep calming breaths. "Ok Yusuke, we need to have a base of operations, one with some powerful warding magic. Also we need some training, to go up against the entire shinobi force we will need to be much stronger." Kurama said and Yusuke nodded.

"Well…" The three males turned to Touya who looked at Kurama. "Yoko Kurama did steal a scroll from the shinobi a long time ago. It was called the scroll of masters, the original scroll of masters, it was used to train the shinobi and used as the final test to claim them as masters. After it was stolen the shinobi made an exception and those who learned from the previous masters became the new masters." Touya explained and now Yusuke's gaze turned to Kurama as well.

Kurama didn't know how Yusuke would react to his past as a thief, yes he knew but none of the little details. "Do you still have the scroll?" Yusuke asked, there was no change in tone.

"Yes, in my vault." Kurama said. Jin and Touya gasped at that.

"The Legendary Vault of Yoko Kurama!"

"The vault that no demon has been able to find."

"The vault with the treasure of the spirit world."

"The vault with every treasure the master thief had stolen."

"Damn Kurama you're a real bad ass." Yusuke said with a smile.

"Alright, I will see to getting us a base first, my vault can be a later issue." Kurama said and got up.

"I knew you were the right man to call Kurama thanks."

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me Yusuke, I won't let you down." Kurama left but not before giving the two shinobi a warning glare. 'Touch my Yusuke and die!'

The two gulped.

Kurama set to work on his plan, he needed to speak to Koenma first and get them their base.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi

Pairing: Yusuke/Jin/Touya

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Well a while ago I thought about adding some series to the fic list, sadly this is not gonna happen,

Recently Asked Questions- When am I gonna update? As many people know I have many fics, across many series, I try to plan a good number of fics every week put them on a series rotation then a fic rotation. I go by comments and feedback to help build this along with the random inspiration I get at the time. I'm forming projects to help focus the ideas that I work on. Also I'm planning to post fics as I finish them gonna try this out.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, KarsuKagami, and Narutoyaoi4ever these three have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Fic History: Going to give the readers a look into the what and why a fic was created

New Symbol: "-x-" Will now be used for scene breaks in my fics

AN: I didn't get to finish all my goals this week, but we will see how next week goes. Hope you enjoy the fics.

Fic History: This fic was born from a theory of mine that there were other shinobi besides the 5 that appeared in the tournament. Then I thought about a way the shinobi became masters and what if it could be taught.

Now for our feature presentation

Chap 3 the Base

Kurama didn't want to leave things to chance. He went straight to spirit world to have words with Koenma.

He went straight for Keonma's office and his tense aura had the ogres running scared. "Oh um Kurama what can I do for you?"

"It's time you pay up Koenma." Kurama said bluntly.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you mean." Koenma said but he began to sweat.

"Oh I know you do, you didn't tell Botan because she would have told Yusuke but I know it. Yusuke as spirit detective has earned a lot for you, not only defeating the Leader of the 4 Saint Beasts, but Rando, and now even Toguro. All of this without being trained like the other detectives were. You put Yusuke's life at risk and now he is going to collect."

"What is it you want Kurama?" Koenma said, he knew he was being black mailed. Yes he knew he owed Yusuke a lot and now it was time to pay him back.

"A base in the human world, one near Yusuke's home if necessary. I want it big enough for a large family to live in. It needs to have a reinforced training room and several bedrooms. There needs to be a fully stocked kitchen and a fancy bathroom. It needs to be all expenses paid, and finally it needs to be protected with the best seals you have to offer." Kurama said, and Koenma felt his wallet ache this was gonna cost him big time. "This needs to be finished as soon as possible."

"Why the rush Kurama this isn't like you at all?" Koenma said eyeing the fox demon.

"Yusuke has become a target for the full Shinobi force."

Keonma froze and his pacifier fell from his lips. "You must be kidding the full force?"

"Yes, Jin and Touya are willing to help protect Yusuke but he will be in danger in his own home."

"I see I will have it done within a day." Koenma said and began making calls.

"Thank you Koenma." Kurama left the office. Now he needed to find Hiei, if Yusuke's life was in danger Hiei would come to their aid.

Back with Yusuke and the boys

Night had fallen in the human world, and it was time for bed. Despite Kurama's warning the two had no choice but to accept Yusuke's offer to share his bed. Since Yusuke was going to bed in nothing but his boxers Jin stripped down to his fundoshi. Touya however was nervous he was wearing a fundoshi similar to Jin but he didn't know if he could.

Yusuke looked at the blushing demon. "Hey come on Touya we're all guys here theres nothing to be embarrassed about."

"O…k…" Touya stripped down to his fundoshi and had to cover himself a bit to hide his growing erection.

"There was that so bad, let's hit the hay." Yusuke got in bed, and Jin crawled in. Jin's ears had been pointy the whole time he had been in Yusuke's apartment now another part of him wanted to show off his excitement. His hard cock pushed at the fabric of his boxers. 'His scent is divine!' He took in the wind that carried the boy's musk and it made him drool. Touya slid in but kept his back to Yusuke.

It took awhile but the three soon found sleep. Jin and Yusuke were snoring softly. In their sleep Yusuke pulled the two shinobi to him. Jin immediately cuddled up to Yusuke and nuzzled his neck. He slowly ground his cloth covered arousal against Yusuke's resting body.

Touya stiffened as he was surrounded by heat, it was in his nature that heat could be a dangerous thing, but this heat wasn't hurting it was inviting it was alluring. Touya rolled over and rested his head on Yusuke's chest.

This was the making of a very interesting morning wake up.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Solo Nude Top Yusuke Harem

Pairing: Yusuke/Touya/Jin

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Ok new series being added to my fic list, Baka and Test will be added

News: Ok why have i been gone the last few weeks? Sadly my job has been forcing me in 6 days a week so I have had little time to work on fics.

Also guys for the last time i do not give up on fics i have a fic rotation that I arrange each week, yes some fics have not been worked on in awhile but there are reasons for this.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, and KarsuKagami, these two have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

I greatly appreciate the feedback especially now

Now for our feature presentation

Chap 4 Morning Wake Ups

Sometime with the rising sun, Touya heard strong moans, and felt the rumbling chest. His eyes fluttered open, he blushed as Yusuke's sleeping face was twisted into one of pleasure. Touya's face heated up and a new noise reached his ears. "Hmm."

Touya looked down and saw the source of Yusuke's pleasure. Jin had pulled Yusuke's boxers down and was currently cupping Yusuke's huge cock and licking it like it was the tastiest thing in all worlds. "Jin what are you doing!?" Touya said through grit teeth not wanting to wake Yusuke.

Jin looked up at his friend his pointy ears twitching. He gave Touya a grin. "Sorry mate Urameshi's arousal has such a delicious air to it I couldn't resist." Jin went back to licking Yusuke's dick, his free hand was pumping his own cock within his fundoshi.

Touya felt a sudden chill run down his spine. He thought about what Kurama was going to do to them. Fox demons were extremely possessive especially of mates they had their eyes on. 'We're gonna die!'

Jin saw Touya's silent freak out. "Come here Touya." Jin released Yusuke's dick to pull his friend down to crotch level. Touya gasped as he was now face to face with Yusuke's huge cock. "Urameshi's taken us in, offered not only his home but his bed." Jin cupped Yusuke's cock again and began pumping the pulsing length. "Here he is so hot and hard and we can relieve his pain." Jin purred and licked Yusuke's cock from base to tip.

Touya blushed and felt his cock twitch to life and push at the fabric of his fundoshi. "Butbutbutbutbut…Kurama will kill us for sure you know he's got eyes set on Yusuke." Touya whimpered though he could no longer tear his eyes away from Yusuke's dripping length.

"So what I've got eyes for em to. Urameshi is the man who I want, I'll even fight the fox for em." Jin said confidently. "Though I don't think that will be necessary. Yusuke's not a man who'd turn someone away, he'll welcome me the fox and even you Touya." Touya blushed as thoughts of Yusuke taking him flooded his mind, he got so hot steam was rising up from his head.

Touya decided if Kurama was gonna kill him he'd get a taste of heaven first. Touya came up and boldly wrapped his lips around the head of Yusuke's cock. Touya slurped and sucked on Yusuke's cock he swirled his tongue around the head and earned moans from the sleeping boy. It was common knowledge that Yusuke was a heavy sleeper, Jin didn't hesitate.

Jin began lapping at Yusuke's heavy balls pumping his cock faster at the taste. Yusuke moaned in his sleep. Touya's cold lips felt so good on Yusuke's heated manhood. Yusuke bucked up into Touya's mouth who moaned around his thick rod. Jin used his free hand to massage Yusuke's balls and began licking what Touya couldn't fit into his mouth.

Yusuke let out a cry a muffled name that neither demon understood. Yusuke's cum flooded Touya's mouth. 'So much, so hot!' Touya swallowed as much as he could but was forced off Yusuke's cock. Cum splashed all over the two demons, covering Touya's face and some splashing onto Jin's face and hair. Jin gasped and quickly wrapped his lips around Yusuke's pulsing length and swallowed the rest.

Jin and Touya shared a similar pleasure from the taste of Yusuke's cum. Their cocks pulsed and they found their own release, it was harder and more intense than expected, they drenched their fundoshi in their cum. They collapsed onto Yusuke's naked body. 'That was…amazing!' Was the shared thought between the two shinobi. Jin wasn't going to let Yusuke's yummy cum go to waste so he took a deep breath and sucked up all the remaining cum and licked his lips happily.

The demon boys fell asleep forgetting to pull Yusuke's boxers back up or clean them up.

A few hours later Yusuke woke up. He groaned and let out a tired yawn. He felt the presence of two spent bodies on him, and a draft between his nether region. 'Oh crap!' Yusuke looked and saw his boxers at the edge of his bed and two demon boys spent and on top of him with wet fundoshi. 'Oh man how embarrassing this looks so bad. I must have kicked off my boxers in my sleep and to think Jin and Touya would have wet dreams. They might think the wrong thing happened here. I got it!'

Yusuke laid the two down and peeled off their soaked fundoshi. Yusuke saw their soaked crotches, he licked his lips and proceeded to clean them up with his tongue. He licked them clean lapping up ecery drop of cum and making them nice and clean. Jin had such a nice flavor, and his musk was light and airy it suited him. As for Touya his cum was sweet and his scent was like fresh falling snow, it suited the ice boy very well. After cleaning the two he bundled them in his blankets and hugged them close. Yusuke Urameshi was in truth gay, most people think him and Keiko had a thing but there wasn't anything there.

Yusuke pulled the blanket over them. He let them sleep and went to clean up the messy clothes. Yusuke washed and dried their fundoshi and put them back on Jin and Touya. Yusuke grabbed his boxers and spent the rest of the morning on his couch. He didn't want Jin or Touya to hate him.

-x-

When the boys finally woke up, for a split second they thought what had happened had all been a dream, but the taste in their mouths showed them it wasn't a dream, and Yusuke's scent was all over them.

"You boys can take the shower first. Kurama should be here in a bit." Yusuke called out. The boys didn't know what to say they couldn't ask Yusuke about how they were clean without revealing what they did, so they hoped in the shower and washed up.

Jin took the shower first getting it nice and hot. He washed over his muscled body, a big grin on his face. "What's so funny Jin?" Touya asked taking off his clean fundoshi.

"It's Urameshi, I've never met anyone who's made me so happy and excited. I've gotten my first taste of him and I've become addicted." Jin said and brought a hand down to caress his new found arousal. Touya blushed as Jin went further he reached behind him and began teasing his ass with his wet fingers.

Touya quickly looked away. "Even still, we don't even know if he likes men, you remember that Keiko girl and then there's Kurama." The lasr part came out as a whisper but Jin heard it.

Jin didn't stop his ministrations to his body, in fact he thrust another finger up his ass and worked it deep inside him. "I ain't worried about that or Kurama. You got a taste of Urameshi to you know what he tasted like a high class alpha. If he had been born in the demon world he'd have a harem beneath him by now."

"You think that's why Kurama is so protective of Yusuke?" Touya said.

"Possibly…ohhhh!" Jin moaned as he came the shower washing away his essence. Jin stepped out of the shower. Touya turned the shower on cold and stepped in.

"I'd like it if Yusuke took me as his mate." Touya said blushing. Touya grabbed his arousal and began stroking it as his other hand caressed his hole.

"Me to." Jin said and air dried himself. Jin grabbed a towel and slung it over his shoulder he left the bathroom leaving Touya to his fantasies of the spirit detective.

When Jin stepped out bare ass naked even Yusuke gasped at that. His eyes quickly roamed over Jin's naked body before the wind master realized he forgot to put his fundoshi back on. "So-o-o-r-r-y Urameshi didn't mean to walk out in the buff like that."

"It's ok Jin, you can borrow some of my clothes to put on." Yusuke said doing his best to cover his growing arousal. Jin nodded and entered Yusuke's room, Yusuke got a look at Jin's perfect ass and felt his arousal grow. Jin put on one of Yusuke's white shirts and his green slacks. Jin didn't bother with underwear this time; he tucked his cock into the pants. Jin's ears had gotten pointy and he had a big smile on his face, the air around Yusuke showed one thing arousal. 'Urameshi wants me!' Jin's ears wiggled in his joy.

Touya finished his shower, and despite it being cold he came out flushed. Touya had teased his body thoroughly imagining it was Yusuke touching him, no one has ever made him this excited. Touya came out of the bathroom shyly with a towel around his waist. Yusuke looked at him and Touya blushed unable to meet Yusuke's gaze. 'Cute!' Yusuke thought.

"You can borrow some of my clothes." Yusuke said and Touya nodded. He went into Yusuke's room but the towel slipped just enough for Yusuke to see Touya's cute bubble butt. Yusuke groaned mentally and went to take of his need in a shower.

As Yusuke showered and jerked his cock to the thoughts of the two demons in his home, Touya got dressed, one of Yusuke's shirts was big on him at least 2 sizes over. He put on a pair of shorts which covered him well. "Listen Touya I could smell Yusuke's arousal he wants us."

"Really!" Touya gasped his whole face going red.

"Yep but we have to wait, if we try to become Yusuke's mate before Kurama does, the fox will fight us fer sure." Jin said.

Touya nodded and the two left Yusuke's room. After Yusuke showered he put on a towel and came out. He hit his room and got dressed. It was certainly an interesting morning and it was just beginning.

To be continued


End file.
